Letters of the Scared Heart
by Kawaii-Usagi-Cloud
Summary: G X OC Fic [1/7 in series]
1. Letter One

_How are you? It's been so long since I've seen you and Giotto, almost 4 months if I'm not mistaken, I haven't heard from you two at all…Maybe you've been really busy?_

_In any case I decided to write to you guys…it's taken me over a month to write this… I feel a bit stupid and I don't really know what to say._

_Things in Northern Italy are okay, I miss living with you guys in Sicily…I'm sorry I didn't say good bye…I wish I could have…_

_I miss you guys a lot…and I really hope you write back._

_From Rick._

* * *

The streets of a small Sicilian town were crowded with people, the shuffling of footsteps blended in with the small murmur of chatter and vendors who were selling their produce.

Two figures weaved their way around the crowd expertly, both were men and both stood out of the crowd with their unique traits. The first male had yellow blonde hair and molten honey coloured eyes; he wore a white pin-striped suit and a black cloak hugged his shoulders, the man had weird metal gloves on his hands which had in metal writing; **_'Vongola 'I' Famiglia'_**.

The other male had fire red hair and crimson eyes, his clothing was more casual than the other man; he wore a light brown-almost white-flannelette shirt that was buttoned up lazily and had a half-done up green tie. The man's first most and noticeable trait though was the red tattoo on the right side of his face, which went down his body from what the eye could tell. The man also was scowling slightly and the cigarette in his lips was placed between them firmly as the streets seemed to get busier.

The man with red hair slowed to a stop in front of a small shop, he looked over at his companion who smiled at him warmly. "I'll wait outside then, G.," He said to the red head.

"I won't be long Giotto," G. said with a nod as he ducked into the shop, weaving through some of the people. Giotto smiled and leaned his back against a brick wall, near one of the fruit vendors. His golden eyes shut to a close slowly and a small smile made its way on his lips.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there were only a few clouds that floated along the blue sky, Giotto chuckled to himself at the slight irony.

Giotto then frowned; something was nagging at him, his hyper intuition?

Opening one of his eyes Giotto saw something move stealthily from the corner of his eye to the fruit stand he was near, his other eye opened and his eyes widened slightly.

A girl with short brown, almost guy short, hair and violet eyes was looking at the small apple stand with hunger filled eyes. The girl was wearing attire that men would usually wear; a white flannelette shirt and black trousers with suspenders that were hanging loosely.

Giotto observed the girl carefully; she was as white as a ghost and looked unhealthy, her hair was dirty and there were dirt marks and red marks on her shirt. The girl chewed on her bottom lip as her violet eyes darted up to the vendor-who had their back turned- and then back to the apples.

Nobody had noticed her yet, apart from Giotto. The girl looked around nervously and then swallowed, she extended her hand slowly and then quickly swiped three apples in her hands, she then bolted before anyone else would notice.

At the time she bolted G. walked out of the store with a small semi-automatic pistol in his hands, he and the girl collided and she stumbled back. "Tch, watch it boy," G. growled, slightly pissed off.

The girl frowned slightly and then bowed, not saying a word before she ran off again. G. walked to where Giotto was and noted that he had watched the whole event. "Did you know him Giotto?" G. asked.

"Maybe, G. I want you to follow-" before Giotto could finish his sentence G. let out a huff of air.

"I'm on it Primo," he said. "Why you want me to follow a random kid, I have no idea," he mumbled with a frown. G. shrugged to himself, he never questioned his childhood friend, Giotto always had a reason and explanation for his actions and orders.

G. looked in the direction the boy had set off and started to tail him, he frowned to himself. The boy's pace was slow and sluggish, was the boy injured or just tired?

G. kept tailing the boy and they soon reached the out skirts of the city which started to slowly enter the woods, G. frowned slightly, there was nothing out in these woods apart from trees and wild animals. Was this boy homeless or something?

Suddenly the boy tripped over a dug up root and fell to the ground, the apples he held tumbled on the ground and G. watched in silence, he watched as the boy coughed from the fall and slowly rise to his knees, the boy stood up slowly and G. heard his stomach growl- almost echoing in the woods.

Giotto then suddenly appeared beside G. silently. "Thought so," He murmured. G. raised an eyebrow at Giotto who then motioned to the boy and G. looked over and swore as the boy started to fall, G. caught him and blinked, looking at his features more closely he was actually a **she**.

G. coughed awkwardly, feeling slightly stupid. "Come on G., let's take her home," Giotto's kind voice said. G. nodded and picked the girl up in his arms, she wasn't heavy at all- she weighed about as much as a feather.

Luckily for the two of them the house wasn't far away and they reached there in under half an hour, Giotto opened the door for G. and the two walked in.

"Welcome back Giotto-san," Greeted a Japanese man, he had dark black hair and dark eyes, he was wearing a traditional blue and white Japanese priest robe and smiled at Giotto and G. when they walked in.

"Welcome back to the extreme!" Said a highly enthusiastic voice, another male stood next to the Japanese man, he wore a black priest robe with gold trimmings and had a crimson red scarf that hung around his shoulders loosely, he had a white-slightly dirtied- bandage across his nose and his eyes were a dirty yellow in colour.

"Asari, Knuckle," Greeted Giotto with a soft and kind smile, G. greeted them with an eye roll as he shifted the girl's weight so he wasn't so uncomfortable. "Can you to please do me a favour?" Giotto asked them.

"Sure what is it Giotto-sama?" Asari asked.

"Can you please make up some beef stroganoff with fettuccini pasta?" Giotto asked. G. scowled lightly when he mentioned the dish.

"We'll make it taste extremely awesome!" Knuckle exclaimed with a fiery passion in his eyes. Asari smiled at Giotto and nodded; saying that he would have it made right away.

Giotto thanked the two and he and G. went to his room.

* * *

G. laid the girl on Giotto's bed and pulled the covers up over her, he noticed how white she looked and how unhealthily thin she was. G.'s eyes softened the tiniest bit- he felt almost sorry for her, no one should be **that** unhealthy.

Giotto had pulled a chair up and G. leaned against the wall, Giotto hadn't asked him but he knew he wanted him to stay. Smoke slowly drifted up to the ceiling as G. took in a drag of his newly lit cigarette, the smoke drifted out the large open window of the second story room.

Then scent of food then wafted in through the door and Giotto noticed that the girl was slowly starting to wake up, her nose twitched lightly and her eyes slowly started to flutter open.

First she saw the ceiling and then she suddenly bolted up straight, looking around in absolute fright. Her small hands gripped the sheets tightly as she saw Giotto and G.

She froze in fright and Giotto smiled at her warmly. "It's okay," he said. "You're safe here,"

The girl didn't look convinced and was still looking around like a scared rabbit. She froze when the more dominant smell of food reached her nostrils.

Asari and Knuckle then entered, Asari held a large white bowl in his hands which was filled with a delicious looking meal. "So you're awake?" He asked with a smile as he walked over to the girl- She shuffled back against the bed and shook her head. Signalling that she wasn't going to eat.

G. frowned. "Please eat," Giotto reassured with a smile. "You need to,"

The girl shook her head stubbornly and scrambled out of bed to make a run for the open window, G. was quicker and the window slammed shut with a loud 'bang'.

The girl froze and then clutched her stomach as it growled almost painfully. She shakily sat on the ground, still clutching her stomach and G. waved for Asari to hand him the bowl, which he did.

"Eat or I'll make you," G. said as he looked at her blankly. The girl glared at him and made sure her mouth was shut tightly before shaking her head again. "Fine," G. growled as he stabbed the fork into a piece of beef. With his other hand her grabbed her jaw tightly and in a painful way.

Asari sighed. "Really G. that's no way to treat a lady…" He murmured.

"It's this or she starves to death," G. pointed out as he squeezed tighter- making her mouth open forcefully. He put the fork in her moth and made it close, he then blocked off her nose and she shut her eyes tightly.

After a few moments of resistance the girl gave up and swallowed the food. Everyone could see the slight relief on her face as she did. "Are you going to eat now or do you want me to force you?" G. said as he waved the bowl in front of her.

The girl glared at him with her violet eyes then took the bowl from his hands, he gave her the fork and she stabbed it into the food and started to eat hurriedly. G. rolled his eyes. "You're welcome," he grumbled, the girl nodded in response and continued to eat.

Moments passed and the only sound was the girl eating. "What's your name?" asked Giotto softly as he crouched down to her level. The girl didn't answer him but only continued to eat.

"Tch, give up Giotto, I don't think she's going to answer," G. growled as he went to leave.

"G…" Giotto said softly. The girl with-drew the fork from her mouth and swallowed.

"Ricky." She stated as she kept eating. G.'s brows rose and he blinked in surprise. G. wandered over to her slowly and sat on the ground next to her.

"Hn, so she talks?" He said with a smirk. Ricky nodded and wasn't speaking again. "What were you doing out in the woods?" He asked as he took a drag of his cigarette, Ricky looked at him and then put the fork down as she had finished, her stomach growled again and Asari smiled and took her bowl to go and fill it back up.

Ricky bit her lip and looked at the ground. "You don't have a home…do you?" Giotto asked softly. Ricky tensed up and shook her head; her dirty brown hair fell over her eyes as Giotto nodded to himself. "If you want to you can stay here,"

"No," She replied quickly. G.'s eyes narrowed into a fierce glare.

"Tch, why the hell not?" G. snapped, to almost everyone's surprise. "You have no home. So what the hell are you going to lose by staying here?"

"Everything comes at a price!" Ricky snapped suddenly. She looked at the ground as she spoke to G. "No one ever shows such kindness and hospitality without wanting something in return," she mumbled.

"Tch, Giotto does, who the hell do you think you are?" G. snapped. "Giotto is the nicest, welcoming person that I know and your blowing off an offer to have a place to live!?"

Ricky suddenly stood up and bowed to Giotto, Asari and Knuckle before she rushed out of the room.

G. followed after her and he grabbed her upper arm, she felt something press against her forehead- the barrel of a gun. Ricky glared at G. from the corner of her eyes. "What are you going to do? Shoot me?" She asked.

"I'm fucking tempted to," G. seethed, venom lacing his voice.

"Then do it, if you're going to point a gun at someone just shoot them and kill them," she spat. "if you're trying to scare me with that…that gun, it's not going to work," she said as she looked at him straight in the eye.

**_'Blam!'_**

A few strands of Ricky's brown hair slowly fell to the ground and G.'s pistol was still smoking. G. flinched slightly when he noticed that Ricky hadn't even flinched or blinked. "I told you, stupid threats like that are nothing to me," She said blankly.

G.'s grip on the gun tightened and he flicked the revolver for another bullet. "And why not?"

Ricky looked away and to the ground. "I've been shot so many times that it doesn't faze me anymore," she said in a low voice. "So don't threaten me with a useless gun like that again-"

**_'Blam!'_**

A bullet ripped through Ricky's right shoulder and she hit the hallway wall from the force, blood started to stain her shirt as her hand clutched the newly formed wound. G. smirked in satisfaction but that died down with the look Ricky gave him- one of absolute disgust.

G. didn't care. "Tch, you stupid bitch," he growled. "You keep acting like you're higher than everyone else-"

"And why shouldn't I?!" she yelled. "Tch, you're just like Papa, looking down on me because I'm a woman!" she spat. "I'm sick of being blamed and shot for something that I never had a choice of!"

G. frowned. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You want to know?" Ricky yelled as tears welled up at the edge of her eyes. "My own papa has shot me on more than one occasion, all because I would speak up against something in the streets that was in just! All because I was a woman and all because of that he blamed me for his problems!" she yelled, her voice growing with each word. "I was tortured every day for my life! I never told anybody and I always faked a smile! But I'm sick of it! I'm sick and tired of people judging me because I'm a woman I should have just as much of an opinion as any man!" she snapped.

G. blinked, he sure as hell was **not** excepting that. Blood slowly dripped down her shirt and Ricky started to fall forward- G. caught her and swore under his breath.

"Honestly, what with this entire ruckus?" Asari asked as he walked down the hallway with Knuckle. The two stopped when they saw Ricky and G.

"She's an extreme sleeper!" Knuckle whispered. G. face palmed.

"Idiot get me some bandages now!" G. barked. Knuckle blinked a few times and noticed that Ricky was bleeding so he did as he was told.

Asari raised an eyebrow as he put an arm around Ricky with G. to help carry her. "G. what did you do?" He asked as they walked to G.'s room.

G. looked away and glared at the wall. "I shot her," he muttered. Asari smacked him upside the head.

"G.! That's horrible! Even for you!" he scolded, G. kept glaring at the wall.

"Shut up, I don't need you scolding me music-freak," he growled. Knuckle caught up to them and he opened the door.

Asari and G. set Ricky down on the bed and Asari started to take off her top.

Everyone in the room froze in shock, bile rose to their throats. "By god…she wasn't lying…" G. muttered as his crimson eyes widened slightly.

Ricky's chest area was rippled in bullet scars, burns and cuts to the point where there was barely any visible, normal skin. G. clenched his fists, he felt like an utter ass now.

* * *

_Dear Rick,  
Has it really been 4 Months? I think you're mistaken though…Giotto and I send a letter a month. Maybe there are issues with the mailing?  
But Giotto and I have created a Vigilante group with a new friend of ours; Cozart Shimon, maybe you would like to meet him sometime?_

_I miss you too,  
G._


	2. Letter Two

_Dear G.,_

_I still haven't heard from you at all…are you mad because I didn't say goodbye? I don't really blame you at all if you are mad…I'm really sorry I couldn't though…my Papa wanted to leave as soon as possible and you know how he is…_

_It's summer here in Northern Italy, it's really hot and the days seem to go on forever… Do you remember when it was summer in Sicily? We would always go by that creek and stay cool…I miss those days._

_Everything here seems…dead, it's not as bright and happy like it was in Sicily, but, maybe I just miss you and Giotto._

_From Rick._

The room was filled with a tense silence as Asari treated Ricky's new bullet wound. G.'s nails dug into his fists painfully as he couldn't help but just stare at all the scars that covered the chest area on Ricky. Bandages were wrapped around her breasts as she wasn't wearing a corset, otherwise he wouldn't be looking.

Asari slowly slipped off her shirt to treat to the other side of the wound and he froze, his eyes widened and G. could see that his hands shook, G.'s eyes narrowed- Asari was usually so calm and composed, what had him so shaken up?

Out of curiosity G. had walked over to see what had shaken the Japanese man up, His neck craned over Asari and he also froze. What the **fuck** was this?

Ricky's back was…words couldn't describe how it looked, all words in G.'s mind seemed to die as he looked at her deeply burnt back, it was what looked like a fullback burn and the degree of burns…it looked like a second or third degree- it would depend if the nerves had died or not.

G.'s fists clenched tighter. Did her papa do this to her? Was it her papa who had hurt her this much? All because of her gender?

G. felt his stomach churn and the blood in his vein boiled with rage, it was a stupid reason to treat someone, anyone like this- screw what he said and thought about her earlier, she had a reason why she was like that. She had every damn right to act how she acted, not trusting anybody's kindness, not being phased by a gun threat, not talking.

G. then stormed out of the room and into the hallway, he shut the door softly and started to pace up and down the hall, a cigarette hung from his lips and smoke trailed from the end. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he kept pacing, backand forth, back and forth.

"G.,"

G. jumped when he heard Giotto's voice and then he cleared his voice. "Ah, Giotto, what's wrong?" he asked formally. Giotto's eyes softened and he smiled at G. kindly.

"G. breathe," he said. G. blinked and he took in a breath quickly, since when was he holding his breath?

"Thank you," G. said with a quick nod, he quickly took a drag of his cigarette and then put it out.

"Are you alright G.?" Giotto asked softly, the look in his eyes said that he knew something but G. couldn't see it this time; his head was filled with thoughts that tumbled and turned.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," he said as a frown formed its way on his face. Giotto sighed to himself and shook his head; he walked up to G. and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's a strong girl G.," he said as he placed a small ring in his hands. "Her resolve…it's how she's living…see for yourself," he said before he started to walk off.

G.'s frown depend, Giotto could be so mysterious when he wanted to and it pissed him off sometimes. G. clutched the small ring in his hands and then shoved it in his pocket. He walked over to the window and opened it, leaning out and looking outside.

G. sighed to himself as his crimson eyes looked forward but also not at the same time. "Where are you…?" He mumbled.

* * *

Around the corner Giotto leaned against the wall, he shut his eyes and smiled sadly, hearing G.

"As blind as always," He murmured as he sighed to himself softly.

"Giotto," Said a cold, almost bitter voice. Giotto looked up and his warm golden eyes met ice blue ones which looked at him without any traces of emotion.

The owner of these eyes had snow blonde hair, his skin was pale but not like a ghost, he was in his 20's and wore a dark trench coat which was buttoned up all the way. A fairly thick manila folder was in his hands.

Giotto smiled warmly at the man. "Alaude, that was faster than I thought," he said. "I didn't expect you to look into it so soon,"

Alaude's blue eyes looked away from the blonde man. "Hn, I did some research on it…someone like that doesn't even belong in the depths of hell," Alaude said as he gave the file to Giotto.

"It's that bad?" Giotto asked, his chest twinged when Alaude nodded. "I see, Thank you Alaude," Giotto said. Alaude just walked away as Giotto opened the folder.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as his eyes softened on the picture that was inside; unopened letters were tied up in a thin rope, all addressed to the same person and yet never received. "I was afraid so…" Giotto whispered to himself as he flicked over to another page, his eyes narrowed into something of a glare and the folder was closed harshly. Giotto's hands gripped the folder as he tried to control the anger that was bubbling inside of him. _'Why…why her?'_

* * *

Asari quickly opened the door and saw G. was looking out the window. "G.!" he said as he swallowed. G. blinked out of his daze and looked at him.

"Oh Asari?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"She's woken up but she isn't talking at all, I think something's wrong," Asari said. G. nodded and didn't need to be told, he walked into his room and saw that Ricky had her back against the bed panel and she hugged her shirt close to her body in an attempt to cover and hide all the scars and burns on her body.

Ricky's violet eyes were looking at her feet in silence and G. noticed that she was shaking slightly, her pale hands gripped the shirt tighter and poor Knuckle and Asari were both fretting and worrying about her.

G. walked over to her and sat on the bed, on impulse and without thinking; he reached out his hand and put it on her head lightly. Ricky flinched and her head shot up, her eyes were wide as she looked at G. like a scared rabbit. "I'm sorry," he said.

Ricky's face looked back down and she nodded, not saying a word. She clutched her shirt to her and shifted so her legs were up against her chest. After a long tense silence she found her voice. "You saw?" She asked.

G.'s hand flinched on her head and he let out a breath of air that he had been holding. "Yeah, We saw," he said in an almost soft voice. Ricky made noise that almost sounded like a sob and she hugged her knees to her chest, resting her head on her knees.

Asari's dark eyes were full of pity as were Knuckle's and the two silently left the room, shutting the door behind them silently.

The room was silent and the atmosphere was uncomfortable. G. felt horrible, disgusted with himself so he did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her. Ricky's body tensed up under the embrace- she had never been held like this before, well, she had once but that was a very long time ago and the memories of that person was faded.

G. sighed inwardly to himself and his hand patted her head to calm her down, Ricky chewed on her lip softly and she shut her eyes, wanting to feel the warmth of his embrace. She didn't know why but she was feeling safer when he was around.

And she didn't even know his name. Pulling away she looked up at him. "Your name…what is it?" she asked with a detached tone on her voice.

"G."

"That's it?" she asked as she tilted her head. G. rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" He growled. Ricky jumped and shook her head quickly. G. frowned and he looked over Ricky's body.

"You should go and get washed up," He stated.

Ricky nodded slowly and she slid off the bed. "Clothes…" she mumbled. G. nodded and went to his draws; he pulled out something similar to what she was wearing now and gave them to her.

Ricky looked up at him, her violet eyes seemed to be searching for something but she shook her head quickly and turned on her heel to go and get washed up. "Turn right and it's the second door on your left," G. instructed. Ricky nodded weakly and shut G.'s door behind herself.

Ricky walked down the hallways at a slowed pace, she was in no rush and she soon entered the bathroom, Ricky dropped the clothes on the floor and slowly stripped down.

She peeled off her shirt and looked away from the mirror as she did, ashamed of the scars and burns her body had. She slowly un-wrapped the bandages around her chest and let them fall to the ground in a messy pile. She then slowly slipped off her pants and underwear, still averting her gaze from anything that would show her reflection she turned on the taps to fill up the bath.

Ricky sat on the ground; she had grabbed a red towel on the rack and wrapped it around her body as she waited for the bath to fill up with water. She shut her eyes and brought her knees to her chest.

* * *

**_The sun's heat was almost blistering hot and there was not a single cloud in the sky, the pavement sizzled in the intense heat and only few dared to go outside._**

**_"No it's too hot!" A young girl exclaimed, sweat was dripping down her forehead as her red headed friend tugged on her hand. The girl's short blonde hair swayed as she shook her head._**

**_"Please! Just give me 5 seconds, I swear you won't regret going outside," The younger boy pleaded. The small, unusually pale girl bit her lip and then looked back into her silent house- her Papa was out for the day._**

**_"Okay, but not for long," She said, giving in. The boy grinned and started to run with her. The girls legs struggled to keep up with him but she managed somehow._**

**_The boy then stopped at the edge of the woods and then pulled out a piece of white material and tied it over her eyes. The girl tensed under losing her vital sense and the boy took her hand; their fingers intertwined- a motion that meant nothing at the time- and the boy started to weave his way around the woodlands._**

**_"Where are we going?" the girl asked timidly._**

**_"We're almost there silly, so don't ask again," The boy said with a light laugh. The girl didn't ask another question again but she listened with her ears._**

**_She could hear the crackling of the twigs and leaves underneath her feet, the ringing of the crickets, the croaking of the frogs and she could hear the gently trickle of water. The two stopped and the material was removed from her eye lids._**

**_Her eyes widened in amazement and joy when she saw the small creek. Another boy was there, he was in swim trunks and he smiled at the girl who looked gob smacked._**

**_"I thought you might need to cool down," said the boy as he tugged on her hand._**

* * *

Ricky opened her violet eyes and blinked out of her daze. Where did that come from? She hadn't thought or remembered the past in so long… Ricky snapped out of her thoughts and checked the bath; she quickly turned the taps off, saving an overflowing tub and a wet floor.

Ricky slowly stood up off the white tiled floor and she folded the red towel neatly, placing it near her clothes- Well, G.'s clothes technically- she slowly got into the bath. The hot water was almost painful to her cold skin and she flinched away from the heat.

After a few tries she managed to sit in the bath, the water just stopped underneath her collar bone and was slowly un-tensing all the muscle tension in her body. Ricky watched as the steam slowly floated up into the air.

It wasn't long before a light sweat had formed on her forehead and Ricky slowly reached for the face cloth, turning on the cold water she wet it and placed in on top of her head; the excess cold water ran down her head to counter the heat.

* * *

Not long had past and Ricky had washed her hair and cleaned herself. Pulling the plug out she dried herself off, still avoiding the mirror as she got dressed in the clothes G. had lent her.

After doing up the last button on her shirt Ricky dried her hair and then she looked in the mirror, she really did look like a boy- a feminine boy though. She frowned; she used to look more girlish when she was a child. She used to have blonde hair and her eyes were never such a dominant violet-more of a soft lilac, she used to wear sun dresses as they were the only thing her Papa would buy her.

And then she met…two boys, she still couldn't recall them clearly, but she remembered they had said to her once. _"It's a good thing. You're not like the other girls,"_

They never found out about what her papa would do to her every night, Ricky could only remember the boy's, she could see their faces but they were blurred and lost in the depths of her memories. She did remember her feelings for one of the boy's though.

Ricky bit her lip and shook her head rapidly, she couldn't see them again, she didn't know where they were or even if they remembered her or wanted to see her. After all…they never replied to the letters she sent them…

Ricky walked out of the bathroom and back to G.'s room, she stood at the door for a few moments, she was about to knock when she heard voices on the other side of the door…

* * *

"What! Giotto please!" G. pleaded; his hands were outstretched and the cigarette in his lips was almost burnt up.

Giotto chuckled. "G., it's only for a few nights until we get the leak in the other room fixed," Giotto said, although there was the smallest of smirks that played on his lips.

G.'s eye twitched and he glared at his large bed. "Of all the stupid things you've asked me to do…" he grumbled, his foot tapped impatiently and he put out his cigarette in the small ash tray on his dressing table.

Giotto's soft eyes looked at G. and he smiled. "Thank you G.," he said. G. rolled his eyes but then smiled and nodded his head to Giotto.

* * *

Ricky heard footsteps coming to the door and she quickly ran down the hall a bit and started to walk back to G.'s room; Giotto came out of G.'s room and he smiled at Ricky warmly. "I hope you sleep well Ricky," Giotto said kindly. Ricky just nodded weakly at him and she stood in G.'s doorway.

G. was lighting up another cigarette and he looked up at Ricky, drawing the cigarette away from his lips slowly he looked at her without any emotion on his face. "You're sleeping here tonight," he stated as he quickly put his cigarette back in his lips. Ricky blinked and nodded; she went and sat on the bed and G. sat next her.

Ricky looked at the cigarette in his lips and G. raised an eye brow. "You want one?" he asked as Ricky looked away and nodded. G. shrugged and reached for the packet in his pocket, he got out a cigarette and handed it to her- along with his lighter.

"Thank you," Ricky mumbled as she lit it up and put it in between her own lips; she took in a drag and handed the lighter back to G.

"I didn't think most girls smoke," G. said in astonishment as he watched her.

"I'm not most girls," she shot back as she looked at him, her eyes scanned his face; lingering on the red tattoo he had. "Did it hurt?" She asked without thought.

G. blinked and realised what she was talking about. "Hm? Oh the tattoo, yeah, hurt like hell," He said with a smirk.

"Why did you get it done?" she asked as she leaned on the bed post, G. did the same thing.

"I thought it would look cool," he said with a grin. "And I was also really young at the time and wanted to do something spontaneous,"

Ricky nodded slowly and she kept looking at the tattoo in amazement. "It suits you," She said softly.

G. chuckled. "Thanks, Giotto near had a heart attack when he saw it, aw man I can't even imagine how she would have reacted too…" G. trailed off with a frown.

"Who?" Ricky asked.

"An old friend of ours, she moved away when we were young…" he said, his crimson eyes looked down and they seemed to darken from sadness.

"Did you stay in touch though?" Ricky asked as she tilted her head to the side, her violet eyes were a shade darker as it was also getting dark outside.

G. nodded. "We received letters from her and replied, but, I don't think they ever got through to her," he said, putting his cigarette out and lying back on the bed. "We wrote to her over and over again, almost every week," he said.

Ricky nodded, putting out her cigarette as well and lying down, grabbing and hugging one of the soft pillows to her chest. "That sucks, I kind of know how she would be feeling," she mumbled to herself- so low G. couldn't hear her. Soon Ricky's eyes drooped to a close and she had fallen asleep.

G. sat up carefully and opened the draw next to his bed, inside was a custom made gun that he was given to as a child, made by the girl he had fallen in love with when he was at a very young age.

G. had grown up with Giotto after she left them two and he slowly started to realise his feelings towards her- one of the letters he received shattered his heart and he couldn't even write his own feelings down. Putting the gun back in the draw and shutting it carefully he laid back down on his bed and soon drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Dear Rick,  
This is really odd then… I wonder what's going on with the mail,  
I'm not mad at you, I can't be, I know how your father is…

Ah I remember, those were some of the best times we had and that reminds me, Giotto and I have travelled to Japan recently to meet this person, his name is Ugetsu Asari he's… odd at times but still very nice, I think you'd like him. He's a very calm person- Giotto compared him to rain one time.  
You are missed as well,  
G.


	3. Letter Three

_Dear G,_

It's been a long time since I've written to you last…it's been over a six months hasn't it?

Time sure does fly. Has anything new happened with you?

I hope for a letter…maybe this time you'll write back?

From Rick

* * *

It was early in the morning; the sun was slowly rising over the horizon and birds chirped softly, waking up and starting the new day. The thick layer of mist started to clear up and the sun painted the grass in light.

The sun was blocked by the red curtains in G.'s room and the two that were lying on the large bed with crimson sheets were sleeping close together. G.'s arm was around Ricky in a protective manner and she was curled up against his warmth, looking small and vulnerable at that moment, her pale hands held onto G.'s green tie weakly as they slept.

**"EXTREME!"**

A sudden and passionate yell rang though out the silent house and Ricky jolted from her sleep, fear was alerted in her blood and she sat up. Looking around wildly like a scared rabbit.

"Knuckle, shut the fuck up! It's not even 5 in the morning!" G. yelled out half asleep. G.'s eyes opened halfway and he saw that Ricky was looking startled, he sat up in an instant and put an arm around her shoulders to bring her in for a comforting embrace. "Calm down," he said in her ear.

Ricky was on high alert and was shaking underneath him. G. frowned to himself. "Hey, calm down, it was only that idiot priest," He said, he rubbed her back soothingly but she quickly pulled away from him when he did.

"I'm fine," She said quickly, she held her hands and her nails dug in; leaving small marks as she tried not to show her fear. G.'s brows furrowed into a frown and he let out a huff of air. Getting off the bed he cracked his neck and then looked at Ricky who was looking at the bed sheets.

G. shook his head and then went through the door that was attached to his room, another bathroom.

Ricky bit her lip until it was numb and she released her hands, small but deep nail marks were imprinted on her skin and she rubbed her arms. Ricky's hand went to her shoulder and under her shirt, her fingers ran over the rippled skin and she shuddered away from it quickly, holding back strong and over whelming emotions she slowly slipped of the bed and walked to G.'s draws. She opened it and rummaged through them.

Ricky could hear the faint sound of running water as she rummaged through G.'s clothes, she found a few packets of cigarettes and some lighters so she put them on top of the draws, still rummaging for clothes to wear.

Ricky heard the door open and she turned her head, her face flushed as red as G.'s towel that hung around his waist. Water droplets slowly slid down his bare chest and his hair was still damp, Ricky's eyes slowly scanned down the red flame tattoo on G.'s right side but she stopped abruptly and turned herself back to the draws. She threw some clothes at G. who caught them and chuckled.

"Heh, someone's shy," He chuckled as he threw on his shirt and started to get dressed.

Ricky scoffed. "Not shy, just civilised," she stated as she pulled some of his clothes out for herself, simple black pants and a white flannelette shirt.

"You know you liked what you saw," G. said with a smirk, he leaned against the wall and smirked, watching her get dressed, His eyes narrowed on her back burn and his hands unwarily tightened into fists. "What happ-"

G. was quickly shut down by Ricky as she spoke. "I need to go into town today," she said quickly.

"What why?" G. asked as he blinked.

"I need materials to make something," She stated as she still didn't turn to face him. G. arched an eye brow then shrugged.

"Alright, I'll come with you then I guess," He stated. "What are you going to make?" He asked as he motioned her to follow him, she followed him down the mansion hallways and the two made their way outside and started to follow the pathway into the town.

The sound of their shoes against the dirt pathway was the only sound. "A weapon," Ricky finally said.

G. raised an eyebrow. "A weapon?" G. repeated in disbelief. Ricky nodded in confirmation. "What type of weapon?"

"A complicated looking one," She said with a monotone. "It's hard to explain," She said as she kicked a rock.

G. shrugged and nodded, figuring he would see it later, he yawned and his left hand brushed over his gun holster, he had a feeling he would be using it today. He also had a feeling that he should use the special gun he had from now on, the one that the girl he loved made.

G. looked down at the gun from his eyes; he could just make out a small engraving on the handle.

_'Arrivederci'_

G.'s eyes softened at the well know script, her refined handwriting and the way she would write seemed so much more mature then normal girls. She never said goodbye to him personally, he woke up one morning and found the gun with a small letter.

G. remembered how distraught he felt after reading the letter and finding out she had moved, he was lucky Giotto was there or else he didn't even know where he would end up.

Running a hand through his red hair G. looked at the town in front of him and frowned to himself. God he missed her so much and if he found her. He would never let her go and he would tell her what he felt.

He swore to himself he would, that hope was the only thing that really kept him alive, but, as the years slowly dragged on and as he grew up…G. slowly started to get impatient with everything, he would sometimes feel pissed off for no reason and start fights, he wouldn't think things through at all and sometimes either put himself or Giotto in danger.

Lighting up a cigarette and breathing in the nicotine, G. looked at Ricky as they walked around town, her auburn hair was messy and she almost looked like a guy, well, to anyone on the streets she **was** a guy.

G. then blinked as he found himself staring into her violet eyes. His breath caught in his throat momentarily and he suddenly didn't know where he was anymore, those eyes; why were they so familiar?

Ricky snapped her fingers in front of his face a few times. "Hey, quit it, that's kind of creepy," she said. G. looked away quickly and cleared his throat. He was caught red handed; G. smacked himself upside the head mentally and looked at what she was looking at; wood?

G. frowned slightly and looked at the type of wood she was looking at, Cherry, Oak, Acorn and Pine. He looked at Ricky who was looking very deep in thought, her violet orbs were hard in concentration as she scanned the wood carefully, she then looked up at G.

"What one do you like?" she asked blankly. G. gave her a strange look but then realised she wasn't kidding around.

"Oak," He said without any thought. "And how are you paying for this?" G. asked with a slight smirk. Ricky looked up at him blankly and G. rolled his eyes, slightly grumbling to himself. "Would have been nice if you asked…" he muttered as he ordered the stock, it would take about a day to get to the house.

"Thank you," Ricky said quickly, G. looked over to her and she was already walking ahead. G. was about to ask her to say it again-for his own satisfaction- but he reached out his hand quickly to stop her from colliding into a man.

He was too late however and Ricky and the man fell to the ground. The man glared up at Ricky and then that glare intensified tenfold.

G. quickly helped Ricky to her feet, he noticed that something was wrong, she was shaking like a leaf and her skin went cold as she looked at the man she ran into. The man slowly stood up; his dark eyes glared and looked at Ricky in disgust, there were slight bags under his eyes and he smelt strongly of whisky.

G. felt Ricky's nail's dig into his arm and he frowned, becoming on guard .The man raised a finger and pointed it a Ricky.

"You…You fucking dirty slut," he slurred as he stumbled a little. "You, if you had of married that damn Mr-Mr. Carlson we would be rich and happy!" he shouted as he stumbled over to her, he pushed G. out of the way and he stumbled over his feet from the suddenness-the man was stronger than he thought.

Everything happened in slow motion for G. then, yet it also happened way to fast. The man grabbed Ricky's upper arm roughly. Her violet hue's widened dramatically and they shut as soon as she saw the man's right hand rise.

G. snapped out of his daze and in less than a second he had his gun pointing at the man's temple, already locked and loaded, his finger on the trigger all he had to do was pull. "Let her go," G. snarled in a low and deadly tone.

The man looked at G. with eyes that were too drunk to be scared and think like any normal man. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do to my daughter?" he slurred; he then looked at her and scoffed. "Tch, what the hell am I saying, this trash isn't mine," he said.

G. glared at him and was about to shoot him when Ricky was pulled in front of the gun, she flinched when she looked down the barrel and G. froze. "Let her go," he growled, trying to keep his composure.

The man smirked and his mouth trailed up her ear. "You're a good girl aren't you sweetie? You'd die for me right?" he asked. "You're a good daughter like that," he said as his dark eyes looked up at G.

G. felt the anger in his body rise; he wanted to kill this man, to make him suffer for just knowing what he had done to Ricky, the bullet wounds, the scars, the pain, the torture, the abuse and most of all for that burn on her back. "Let her out of your dirty hands now you filthy excuse for a man," G. growled.

"Tch, you want her then? Catch her," he said as he pushed Ricky into G., causing them to stumble and start to fall back, G. caught Ricky though so they didn't land on the ground. Her papa had long run off now and G. cursed under his breath.

"Damnit…" He growled, He flinched slightly as he felt a sharp pain in his arms; looking down he saw how scared Ricky looked, her face was as a pale as a ghost and her eyes were filled with absolute terror- so much so words were hard to describe it. Her nails had dug into G.'s skin to the point it was starting to bleed. "Hey…whoa, Calm down," He said as he looked into her eyes.

Her eyes couldn't see him, they just saw the terror. "H-He's here," Was all she could manage to say as she shook violently. She kept saying it over and over in her mind and G. was getting worried, he quickly picked her up and started to hurry back to the Vongola mansion.

* * *

G. had made it back to the Vongola mansion quickly and was already in his room, he hadn't run into anyone which he was thankful for.

Ricky clung onto him as he set her down on his bed carefully, his eyes looked at her with pity mixed with sorrow and he sat on the bed with her; pulling her onto his lap he rocked her back and forth, telling her that it would be alright, that he wouldn't let her papa touch her.

G. wiped the tears that continued to flow from her now red and puffy eyes, his hold on her tightened in an attempt to stop her from shaking violently. "Ricky…Ricky…calm down…" he whispered in her ear. It was no use; she was hyperventilating and in hysterics. "Ricky **please,**" G. almost begged.

Ricky's sobs soon quieted down but she still shook with fright, she looked up at G. and he looked directly back into her eyes. "I swear to god, I won't let him near you," G. said.

Ricky nodded weakly and wiped her tears away quickly. "Get some rest," G. said to her as he made her lie down, he pulled the crimson red covers over her and still sat up on the bed.

"But you…" G. smirked down at her.

"I'll be fine, trust me," he said soothingly. Ricky nodded weakly and shut her eyes; clutching some of the covers she soon fell into a quiet slumber.

G. sighed to himself inwardly and took his gun out; he traced over the engraving on the guns handle and looked down at Ricky.

On impulse G. brushed the stray hairs out of her face and his gaze softened. He couldn't explain it at that moment but his chest felt heavy, like it was weighing him down just knowing that she was scared to death of this man…

* * *

_Dear Rick.  
I'm starting to worry now, Giotto and I have been sending letters to you almost every week…I'm glad you haven't stopped sending them though,_

_Oh! We found this Priest, his name is Knuckle he has a habit of saying EXTREME and it's really irritating, If you saw him I think you would slap him upside the head for giving everyone a headache…especially when he yells it in the early morning.  
G._


	4. Letter Four

I'm moving again, this time to Southern Italy, Venice I think the town is called…I attached my address in case you wanted to send me a letter.

There isn't a day that goes by where I wonder if you're okay…you better not be doing anything stupid like going against the law or almost getting killed.

I wish…I could see you,

From Rick

* * *

When morning came everything was silent and still, the birds weren't chirping and clouds covered the sky so the sun couldn't shine. The mist covered the ground and would not let up and the grass was a foul green colour.

**"EXTREME!"**

G. groaned and rolled over on his bed. "Knuckle! Shut the fuck up!" he growled to himself mostly, rolling over on the bed more he frowned to himself.

Why did the bed feel cold and empty suddenly? Why did something feel out of place?

G. bolted up from the bed and looked around, his eyes widened in fear and devastation, his bed was **_empty_**. Where was Ricky?

G. ran his hand over where he had put her into bed the night before, it was as if she was never there, his fists clenched and he spotted a small piece of paper on herpillow. G. reached for it and opened it his eyes widened at the words.

_'I'm sorry, I didn't get to say good bye again,'_

G. couldn't place it at that moment but there was something off about the note, the handwriting didn't seem to be right and there were two faint smells coming from it.

G. brought the paper up to his nose, he could smell two things; Whisky and the strong scent of Chloroform; the smell was so strong it almost made his head spin.

"Fuck," G. swore as he looked around his room desperately, everything was in its rightful place but something was off, he could feel it. He just needed to calm down and breathe.

G. looked at the floor of his room and hit his head with his fist. How could he fall asleep, even when he swore to her that he wouldn't!?

Then G. noticed something on the floor of his room, a drop of blood, and another one, and then another one which lead to his window, getting off his feet and going to the window G. looked out of it; he could barely make out the blood on the side of the wall.

His hands tightened around the edge of the window and he swiftly grabbed for his gun which was still on the bed and then jumped out the window without any hesitation; he landed on the ground and spotted more blood, so, he followed it- running.

* * *

When Ricky came around from her unconscious state she slowly sat up.

Her head hit the hard cement as soon as she did and she was pulled up by someone pulling her hair roughly. The smell of whisky burned her nostrils as something kicked her in the back, making her hit the cement floor again.

Ricky felt something wet drip down her head and when she was pulled up again she saw the red stain on the ground. Her violet eyes just watched with a glazed over expression as she met the ground again.

She felt her fingers crush under the weight of his shoe; the wind was knocked out of her as she was hit in the stomach forcefully. Why? Why couldn't she struggle? Why did she not care that she could die right now? Why?

Ricky was then looking up at the man who had painfully tormented her for her entire 21 years of living; his eyes were glazed over and she muted out the names and insults that left his mouth.

Slowly tears started to fall from her eyes. Wait…was she crying? But…why?

* * *

**_A small boy with red hair and matching crimson eyes smiled awkwardly at the girl in front of him, she tugged on her dress shyly as their mutual friend smiled at the two of them._**

**_"Ricky, this is the friend I was telling you about," He said. "The one with the unusual name," he added._**

**_The girl, who was identified as Ricky nodded slowly and smiled at the boy weakly, she extended her hand; much to the boys' surprise. "Name's Ricky, but just call me Rick, okay?" she said._**

**_The boy nodded and looked at her hand for a moment before shaking it. "Rick is a boy's name though," He stated._**

**_Ricky rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from his; placing it on her hip. "So! Who cares!" she stated._**

**_The boy flinched and cowered slightly as she glared at him. "W-Whoa hey! I was only saying!' he said. Ricky rolled her eyes and then giggled._**

**_"Well what's yours?" she asked._**

**_"What's my what?"_**

**_"Your name," she said as she flicked his head._**

**_"Oh right my name, it's-"_**

* * *

"G…" Ricky managed to choke out, her vision was starting to blur and the hands around her neck tightened. It had been him all along.

Tears slowly started to well up in her eyes as she then started to struggle against him. She had a reason to fight back, to keep living. As her head started to get light she could see G.'s crimson eyes; not the crimson eyes when he was a child but the eyes that she knew today.

Ricky raised her hands and shakily gripped and tried to pull the man away who was trying to squeeze the life out of her. she wanted to live now; she didn't want to die at all.

Her attempts were failed however as his grip tightened more, his weight kept her pinned to the ground as she struggled and thrashed against him, she swore she heard something else but want sure.

"Ricky!"

Her eyes widened slightly at the sound of his voice, was she hallucinating? Was she so close to death that her mind was playing tricks on her?

**_'Blam!'_**

**_'Blam!'_**

**_'Blam!'_**

**_'Blam!'_**

Ricky coughed as all of his weight was suddenly on top of her, she could feel his now cold blood staining her clothes and she shook. "G-G…." she said softly.

G. ripped her Papa off her and threw his corpse far away from the two, his eyes were wide and he brought her onto his lap, he looked over how his blood stained her clothes, his eyes went over her body to make sure she was alright.

With a slightly shaken hand G. brushed her hair away from her face, his thumb lightly went over one of the small wounds on her head and she winced when he did. "Sorry," He muttered quickly.

"Don't…apologise…" She said weakly. She smiled up at him, knowing who he truly was made her feel warmer. She could tell G. was about to argue and she weakly put a bloodied finger over his lips. "You came here just in time, so don't apologise," she said weakly.

G.'s hand held hers tightly and his hand and lip were now stained with blood. "Please…stop trying to talk," he said as he slowly picked her up from the ground. "I'm so sorry," he whispered softly as he held her close to him, making his way to the Vongola mansion quickly.

Ricky hung weakly in his arms, she was too tired to move or do anything, her eyes were shut and she kept fading in and out of consciousness. By the time she had come around she was already on G.'s bed and he was unbuttoning her shirt.

A tint of red formed on Ricky's cheeks as she watched his fingers carefully unbutton then take off her bloodied shirt. Ricky was about to ask what he was doing when a sudden yelp left her lips as she felt something cold touch her stomach. "Shit, sorry," G. mumbled, withdrawing the cloth he grabbed to clean her up.

Ricky bit her lip and nodded weakly. "I-it's okay," she stuttered out in pain.

G.'s hand's gripped around the wash cloth in frustration and his eyes were cast down. After a few moments her looked at her almost blue stomach, it was still red from both some of her own blood and her papa's blood, slowly G. started to wipe her stomach clean again, he cleaned up to just where the bandages were that covered her chest and he pulled the cloth away slowly.

Rinsing the cloth he brought it to her face and her gently cleaned all the blood off, G. then blinked, how long had he been staring into her violet hues?

Their faces were getting closer together and G. could feel her warm breath on his lips, his heart started to beat erratically, what…what was…this feeling? And why was he feeling it towards Ricky, A girl he had only known for a few days?

Their lips lightly brushed against each other, her lips felt oddly soft and warm against his rougher ones, both of their breathes caught in their throats and they were about to close the small distance between them when there was a soft knock at the door. The two jumped away from each other like they were both caught doing something taboo.

G. cleared his throat and his crimson eyes looked at Ricky's lips and then to her eyes, he hesitantly and slowly slipped off the bed and walked over to his door, he opened it and he glared at the person- his glare was cut off when he who was at his door.

"Giotto, really **bad** timing," He said in a low voice. Giotto had no smile on his face as he had known what had happened earlier, he slowly handed G. the files that Alaude had given him a few days ago. "What's this…?" He asked as he looked up at Giotto.

"G. you should read it," Giotto said softly, he peered into his room and saw Ricky, his eyes softened dramatically and he looked back to his right hand man. "You should know who she is," He said in a kind voice.

G. frowned as he stood in the door way he flicked the file open and scanned the contents, his eyes widened and his hands felt numb. His head looked over at Ricky and his mouth was slightly parted in shock.

"Ricky…" he whispered.

Ricky looked up at G. and there was a tint of red on her cheeks. "G.?" she asked. G. walked up to her, his eyes were still wide in shock and he tilted her chin up.

"It's you…" he said softly. "You're alive…you're here," he said. Her violet eyes widened. He had realised who she was, but she still felt pained and hurt.

"Why did you never…" she started to say softly but her words where drowned when G. pressed his lips on hers softly.

They were warm and she could almost feel all of his emotions as he kissed her lips softly. He soon pulled away before she could react and G. flinched.

She was crying.

"Ricky…Rick? What's wrong?" he asked. Had he hurt her? Shit, G. clenched his fists but soon started to wipe the drops of water away from her eyes gently. "Please…did I hurt you?" He asked.

"W-Why…why did you never write back?" she asked in a hurt tone.

G.'s face became more serious than ever. "I always wrote back Rick, I wrote to you every week," he stated. "I was never mad at you, I was never ignoring you, I wrote to you in the first week that you left, both me **and** Giotto did," He said as he kept wiping her tears away.

"It's true," said a kind voice. Both G. and Ricky looked over to the door to see Giotto standing there. He held a bunch of letters in his hands and walked over to Ricky, he placed the letters in her hands and her eyes widened. "It turns out that your Papa had hid the letters we sent," Giotto said as she looked at the letters.

"You…You knew…didn't you Giotto?" She asked as she looked up at him. Giotto nodded slowly. "Why didn't you say anything!?" she said quickly. Even G. started to wonder himself why Giotto hadn't even told him until this very moment.

Giotto's honey eyes softened and a small, yet sad smile graced his lips. "I had to be sure it was really you, " he said. "And I wanted to make sure you were safe first, away from your papa-"

"He's been taken care of," G. said through clenched teeth. Giotto nodded.

"I was informed already," he said as he looked at G. and then to Ricky. "Do you want to live here?" he asked.

"I swear if you say something stupid like you did when he first offered I'll-" G. started to say.

"I'll stay," she said quietly. G.'s brows flew up and he smirked a bit.

"You're sure about that?" he mocked. She looked at him blankly and emotionlessly.

"I'll go if you don't want me to stay," she said in monotone G.'s eyes widened.

"No wait stay!" he blurted out. Giotto smiled to himself as Ricky smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm staying…I want to," she stated as she smiled at G.

He returned the smile and then looked over at Giotto, who took the small hint and left, shutting the door behind him. G. looked at Ricky who was fingering the small letters in her hands, she looked slightly saddened as her finger traced over his handwriting. "I thought you had forgotten about me," she whispered. G. sighed softly and he tilted her head up, he looked into her violet eyes and he looked back into his crimson ones.

"I could never forget about you, _Il mio amore_," he whispered as he kissed her again…

* * *

Dear Rick.  
Why are you moving again? It's further away this time…Venice, I was there only a few days ago and we met some annoying kid called Lampo.  
Like you as well I think of you every day, I wonder if you're happy?  
G.

P.S Don't worry, I'm not going against the law; I'm '_Helping_' people.


	5. Letter Five

_Dear G.  
Good news! I'll be coming back to Sicily soon; I decided to 'move away' from Papa …he doesn't know I'm leaving. I don't know where I'll end up but…I hope we see each other.  
This may be my last letter, I still miss you…and I wish you would reply to even one of these letters  
From Rick_

* * *

The days had slowly past and their bond grew stronger with each passing day, Rickyhad slowly opened up to all the other four guardians in the Vongola and she was quickly accepted by all of them; Always telling at Knuckle to quiet down, telling the aloof cloud Alaude that he needs to open up (if only a little bit), She would tell the annoying Lampo that he needs to toughen up and she loved to listen to Asari when he played his music in the early mornings.

She had opened up and shown her softer nature to the Vongola, but not as much as when she was with G…

The morning light slowly filtered into their room and G. was already awake; a cigarette was half finished as his thumb rubbed circles along Ricky's lower back; tracing over the deep burn mark- along the warped skin and over some of the scars that were visible on her back.

G.'s crimson hues were still looking at the burn, deep in thought.

"Stop looking," she mumbled softly. G. flinched; he didn't think she was awake. "I know how it looks…" she said softly.

"Can I ask something…?" Ricky nodded weakly. "How was it…made?" He asked hesitantly. He could feel Ricky tense up underneath him and she clutched the covers weakly; pulling them up slightly to cover herself a bit more.

She felt naked, open and raw. Nobody knew about how the burn was made and she had tried to repress the memories, the pain was so excruciating that it made her shake.

G. noticed and he instantly regretted asking her, he was about to say something when she cut him off. "N-no one else…can know," she whispered in a weak voice. G. nodded and she took in a weak breath; she slowly sat up and hugged one of his dark red pillows.

"You remember in all the letters that I sent you…my papa had arranged a marriage in one of them?" she asked. G. nodded and looked over at his pants which were on the ground in a messy fashion, remembering the ring Giotto had given him so he could ask Ricky, as he was later told.

"I remember…go on…" he said warily. Ricky nodded and she clutched the pillow closer to her body. G.'s hand placed itself on her back, patting and soothing her.

"Well…I refused the arranged marriage, the only reason why papa wanted me to get married was so he could get more money…his name was Carlson and he was…a very cruel man, he was very bitter…only seeing me as a prize really, so I refused,"

G.'s hands twitched as he tried not to snap from spite, even though her papa was dead he still wanted him to come back to life; just so he could kill him again. He motioned her to continue.

"When I got home…I had fallen asleep and he…" She shook more as she buried her face in the pillow. "He…pinned me to the ground and started to pour something on me…at first I thought it was water…but," She swallowed the lump in her throat as her emotions were making it hard for her to open up further. "It was gasoline,"

G. could only guess what happened next. "Fuck," he growled.

"He…lit up a match and then…watched me burn," she said slowly. "The fire was only put out when one of the neighbours heard me…"

G.'s hand twitched again, if that bastard was still alive; he would fucking kill him, rip his heart out, rip his throat out. Anything. To him right now, he wasn't her papa, he wasn't her family; he was a lowly demon that didn't even belong in the depths of hell.

He pulled her in for an embrace and held her close to him. "I'll never, ever let anyone hurt you again, I swear, if anything happens to you I'll kill myself," He said in her ear.

"Please…don't kill yourself, I don't want you to die," she looked up at him and her eyes were wide with worry and fright. "I don't want you to ever kill yourself because of me!"

"But…" G. was at a loss for words. "I can't live without you…" he murmured. "The only reason I'm, by some miracle, still alive is because I told myself, no swore, that I'd live until I saw you," he said. "And I never want to let you go,"

Ricky swallowed and bit her lip. "But, please G…Don't talk like that," she whispered softly. G.'s eyes softened and he sighed, tilting her chin up he pecked her lips softly. When he pulled away from her his breath caught in his throat; god, he wanted to ask her so bad, he wanted to tell her and show her just how much she meant to him and he wanted to tell her that he loved her. Simply put he loved her with all that he was. His mouth parted but he then shut it quickly; no now wasn't the right time.

"Fine," he said as he sat up a bit more. He reached over and grabbed his shirt that had been strewn out on the floor from the previous night and pulled it on Ricky, he slowly did the buttons up and he almost smiled to himself; all the bruises were almost gone- there were still all the scars and burns but at least she was slowly healing. **Slowly**.

He raised an eyebrow when Ricky frowned to herself in thought. "What is it?" he asked, leaning over and grabbing his cigarette packet from the bedside table.

Ricky was still frowning as he lit up a cigarette and she tugged on his shirt. "I need to get some clothes…" she stated. "I can't keep wearing yours,"

A light chuckle left G.'s lips and he took a drag of his cigarette, Ricky then took it off him and placed it between her lips. "I don't mind," G. stated as he was still laughing, he blew out the smoke from his mouth and smiled at her. "You look cute in them,"

"G. I really should get some clothes though…" she mumbled with a blush. G. took the cigarette from her lips and placed in his again.

"Alright, alright, you want to go into town today?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Ricky nodded and G. slowly got out of bed, grabbing his clothes which were on the ground he got half-dressed and looked back at Ricky, he smirked lightly.

She was looking up at him with still dazed over eyes from the slight lack of sleep. He chuckled and brushed some of her hair from her face. "_Il mio amore_," he murmured as his lips once again met with hers.

He pulled away before things could get to intense and he smirked at her. She blushed shyly and he walked over to his draws, putting out the cigarette he grabbed her some of his clothes and threw them at her lightly.

Ricky caught them, she took off his shit he had put on her earlier and wrapped the bandages around her chest. "You know…you should try wearing more feminine clothes…" He said. "I don't mean I want you to act all girly and shit but, it'd be interesting to see what you look like," He smirked.

"And I want to see what you look like in a corset," his sultry tone made a blush dominant on her cheeks.

"G-G.!" she snapped. "Don't mess around!" Ricky quickly pulled on one of his shirts and she finished getting dressed.

G smirked. "Who said I was kidding around?" he asked with a chuckle. She blushed more and he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers in a loving manner. "Come on, let's go then," he tugged on her hand and they made their way out of the mansion…

* * *

Giotto frowned to himself inside his office; his eyes looked at the paper work in front of him but didn't read it. Giotto reached into his pocket and took out the small golden pocket watch with the Vongola family crest engraved on the front.

Clicking open the pocket watch his eyes softened at the photo of him, G. and Ricky when they were kids. G. was trying to avert his gaze from Ricky whose white dress was wet from the water in the small creek and a blush was on his cheeks. Giotto had set the camera up so he was taking the photo but he was holding it an awkward angle.A sigh left his lips as he shut the watch.

Something felt off. Something felt…dangerous.

But what was it…?

* * *

G. and Ricky walked around the small town, their hands were linked and they had been unseparated the whole time since they had set out. At first they had just been browsing around and not really looking for clothes. They just wanted to spend as much time together as they could.

Ricky smiled happily, for once in her life she felt so overjoyed. She was with someone who truly loved her with all that he was, no lies, no strings, no catch. She had waited and prayed for a day like this, when she could be with someone who wouldn't call her names or hurt her.

G. was never ever going to hurt her like how her Papa would and she felt safe with him.

As the two walked around some more Ricky started to feel weird, dizzy, her head was pounding and she could hear her heart beating rapidly in her ears; all other noises around her were blocked out and she froze, she didn't realise it but G. had also stopped and asked if she was alright. She didn't answer.

Ricky's eyes widened at the person in front of her. "N-No, it…can't be," she stuttered as she took half a step backwards, her limbs shook in pure fright and bile rose to her throat.

The man in front of her smirked. "You think I could be killed that easily?" He asked, taking a step towards her. Ricky froze in fear and could faintly hear G. asking and saying her name repeatedly, could he not see him? Her papa standing mere inches away from her?

G. tugged on Ricky's hand. "Ricky…Ricky…Ricky!" he continued to call out her name, something was wrong and he looked around, why did her violet hues reflect so much terror ? "R-Rick-" G. was cut off as he saw blood slowly starting to stain the pure white shirt. "Ricky!" He almost screamed as he shook her.

Ricky's vision was blurring in and out, her papa was there, a bloodied dagger in his hands one moment and then G. the next. Ricky stumbled backwards and then felt an immense pain in her stomach, she looked down and blinked in a daze as her shirt was stained in red blood. She felt the ground from under her move and she then blacked out.

* * *

G. was pacing back and forth outside his room, he was so distressed that he couldn't even bring himself to have a cigarette.

"G.-kun, calm down, she's going to be fine," Asari said as he leaned against the wall, tapping his fingers on his arm impatiently though. G. punched the wall next to Asari's face and he glared at the swordsman.

"Don't you **dare** tell me to fucking calm down!" he snapped bitterly. "I was there and then she started to just fucking bleed! I couldn't do anything!" He yelled as his arm shook. A hand was placed on G.'s shoulder.

"G. calm down please, it's no use getting so riled up," Giotto's calm voice soothed him and G. stood where he was, afraid to face his best friend, not wanting his boss to see his right hand man in such a devastated and unreliable state.

The three heard the door open and Knuckle walked out, he shut the door behind him and G. turned around slowly. "Will she be-"

Knuckle's brown eyes softened in compassion. "She's fine, the bleeding has stopped," he said. He smiled at G. "you can see her if you want," he answered before G. could even ask.

G. smiled sadly at Knuckle before he went into his room, he walked over to Ricky who was sitting on the bed, holding a pillow close to her body. "He was alive…He was right there…" she whispered G. sat next to her and brought her on his lap, stroking her hair lightly to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry…I'm never going to let that happen to you again…" He whispered softy. Ricky still shook as he ran his hand through her hair and hugged her. "What happened?" He whispered.

Ricky swallowed. "Papa…was there, alive, he was different though and he had this strange laugh…" She said, G.'s grip tightened on her.

"I'm sorry…nobody will hurt you again…not like that…not again…" He said.

* * *

Outside the door a man stood against the wall in the darkened hallways, a scowl on his lips as he clenched his fists. "She survived…" He muttered. "Well," He smirked.

"I guess that lets me play around a bit more…_Nufufu~"_

* * *

_Dear Ricky.  
Really you are? Maybe you will end up where we are at, we still live in the old town you know… That would be interesting we'd be able to talk in person again.  
And Reply? I've sent a reply to every Letter you have  
G._


	6. Letter Six

_Dear G._

_It looks like this will be my last letter to you instead…I'm writing this while I'm on a small ferry to come back to Sicily…unfortunately I couldn't get away from Papa so he's coming as well…So you shouldn't reply to this letter okay?_

_I don't know where I'll be living,_

_G. If we ever see each other, there's something I want to tell you_

_Something I've always wanted to say to you but…couldn't._

_I hope we can see each other._

_Love Rick_

* * *

As the morning sun rose slowly in the sky the birds chirped and the world was painted in a soft light, all was quiet and peaceful-

"EXTREME!" The passionate cry from the overenthusiastic priest and former boxer rang throughout the halls of the large mansion which was then followed by a:

"KNUCKLE! SHUT THE FUCK UP! ITS NOT EVEN 4 IN THE MORNING!" G. yelled, which was then followed by a:

"G., how about you shut up!" Ricky snapped as she hit him over the head with apillow. G. groaned and flinched, being taken off guard. He sat up slowly and looked down at Ricky and hit her with a pillow playfully.

Ricky's eyes snapped open and she glared at G. playfully. As she sat up slowly the sheets rolled off her body and G. smirked to himself a little, he thought he was the luckiest man alive. Every morning he got to wake up beside his best friend, his lover and hopefully; his wife.

"Ricky I want you to come with me," he said as he slipped on his pants quickly, while he did he reached under his bed to grab a small black box and he slipped it in his pocket.

"But it's so early," Ricky said, although she was getting dressed in some of hisclothes anyway.

Chuckling, G. grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her out of bed and planted a soft kiss on her lips quickly. "I want to show you something," He said as he showed her one of his rare soft smiles.

Ricky nodded slowly and a soft yawn left her lips. "Okay…" She murmured sleepily, linking her hand with his.

G. kissed her forehead and started to pull her and walk down the elegant hallways of the Vongola mansion, Ricky followed him silently. Wondering what G. wanted to show her. The two entered into a hallway that Ricky had never really been in and G. opened a door which led to a set of old stairs.

"G…where are we going?" She asked as they walked up the stairs, out of the corner of her eye Ricky saw something move but she paid no heed.

G.'s grip on her hand tightened. "Just wait," He said as they made their way up the stairs, when they climbed up all the stairs Ricky gasped at the sight in front of her.

G. had brought her up to the roof of the mansion; the sun was slowly rising still and the world was being painted in a soft and warm light, flowers slowly started to openup, small animals woke up and white clouds were slowly becoming visible.

"G…" she whispered as a smile spread on her face, goose bumps spread on her skin however as a thin layer of mist surrounded them.

Ricky spun around to smile at G. but she froze, her eyes widened and her heart stopped. "G-G.? W-what are you…is th-this a joke?" She asked as her heart sped up erratically, her entire body went numb and she could only stare into the deep crimson eyes, she could only stare at the spade symbol in his right eye, his eyes had lost all emotion and she didn't move as the familiar looking pistol with engraving; 'Arrivederci' _, _was pointed to her head.

Her breathing slowed down to almost nothing and she shut her eyes as small salty and bitter tears slowly fell from under her eyes and down her cheeks.

The pistol shook as G.'s finger moved to touch the trigger, no, what the hell was he doing? Why couldn't he stop himself? No, no, no, no, no, NO! He didn't want his finger to pull the trigger so why was his body moving without permission? Why is it that the one thing he loved was inches away from death at his cause? He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her! Not end it!

A soft echo rang through his head, a laugh. Daemon's laugh.

That fucking bastard.

**'Blam!'**

As the gunshot echoed in G.'s mind it pierced through Ricky's head at an unusual angle, there was no scream; all went quiet as blood flicked onto G.'s face as the spade symbol slowly faded out to nothing.

He stood there in shock; his breath was slow as he fell to his knees, dropping the gun in his hands. "No…" he breathed out, his hands felt cold and tears formed in his eyes.

He shot her, the only person he would and could ever love. He killed her with his own hands. G. felt all life and sense drain from his body and only one thought ran around in his mind; _what the hell had he done?_

G.'s hands were numb as he reached for the pistol on the ground; tears started to fall from his eyes silently and mixed with Ricky's blood as they dripped onto the cold ground.

As Giotto, Knuckle and Asari rushed up to the roof there was another gunshot. Giotto's eyes widened as he saw the bullet pierce and ripple through his best friend's chest…

* * *

_Dear Ricky,  
There is something I need to tell you too…_

_Stay safe_

_Love G._


	7. Final Letter from the heart

**_Once upon a time in a small town there was a boy; he had a fiery temper and was rough yet also had a caring side. There was also a girl who was a lot like him, she wasn't a princess or a lady but was an ordinary girl. The boy and girl became friends in the small town and were fond of each other very much._**

**_One day however, her father took her away from happiness, for years the girl was tortured and she suffered in the home. When she was of age she ran away and lived on the streets._**

**_Then she met a man, this man was rough at first but he also had a gentle side, she was reminded of her old friend whose face she could not make out nor remembered._**

**_The girl and the man fell in love over time but both were to blind to realise it until her father hunted her down and tried to kill her, the man rescued her and the two recognised each other and declared their love._**

**_Months passed and her scars faded, both physical and emotional, and everyone could see how their love effected each other, but, there was a man who had lost his love and thought that his fellow 'friends' should suffer what he did._**

**_Now, the girl is in a deep slumber, unable to wake for what maybe years or months, her love waits; the pain grows in his heart every day, he sees her blood on his hands and has slowly become bitter and mean._**

**_Everyone prays that he can find some happiness, soon…_**

G. leaned on his chair and stared up at the ceiling, his eyes were dead as his soul felt and he put a hand over where the scar of a bullet was, he didn't die that day but Ricky was in a deep sleep.

G. rubbed his eye lids, it didn't help and he snapped; everything that was on the deskwas suddenly swept to the ground in a fit of anger and frustration.

"Shit…" G. swore and started to pick up all the papers and items, he stopped as he saw a pile of letters which were addressed to everyone.

His breath caught in his throat and he picked up the letter which had written on the front; **_G._**

His hands shook and he took in a breath that he had been holding, he turned the envelope over and opened it, his eyes blurred with tears as they looked over and recognised the hand writing… It was Ricky's.

* * *

_To my dearest G.,_

_If you are reading this I guess it means I'm dead and no longer with you. Please, promise me you won't cry and grieve over my death for years._

_I want you to move on, Please don't cry anymore…you're a man for god's sake._

_I would like you to do something for me…_

_Tell Alaude that he needs to open up to someone and show them kindness?_

_Tell Lampo to be brave even when the situation is disastrous and grim?_

_Tell Knuckle that sometimes he needs to calm down and think?_

_Tell Asari that his smile can calm anyone down?_

_And Tell Giotto that he should never let go of what he loves?_

_Also G., I've always wanted something but was too afraid to ask. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, I guess we can't now?_

_Never blame yourself for my death, please…_

_I'll always love you and be watching over you._

_Please move on from my death…_

_Oh! And look under your bed!_

_Love forever Ricky,_

* * *

The letter she had written soon became stained with tears which had left his eyes. G. slowly sat back at the desk and wrote something quickly.

He grabbed the other letters and gave them to their recipients as he made his way to the spare room of the mansion, he put the piece of paper beside the girl with growing dark russet hair and pale skin. Then, he left.

When he got to his room he looked under his bed and his eyes widened, he pulled out a long bow with a pattern like his tattoo on the front, on the handle there was a small inscription; _'Ti Amo'_

A soft wind blew in through the opened window of Ricky's room and opened the note, it read;

* * *

_Ricky  
I will never lose my love for you nor move on, you are my other half and I will wait until the ends of time to see your eyes open so I can apologise…_

_I will never let anyone touch you again, I swear it.  
G._

* * *

**End.**


End file.
